Talk:WataMote Chapter 144/@comment-181.58.60.140-20181025002111/@comment-27702860-20181027195812
On the other hand, it's strange that translators had used the furigana instead of kanji for the translation, everyone who have read the manga of Watamote know that for "homeroom teacher", it's referring to Ogino, I suppose I'm not this intelligent like to understand why they did it. Well, since she has not been around they may have forgotten. It took me awhile to figure it out. I can see why translators choose to do that. I would have put the furigana in "()" so "Homeroom teacher (Our Babe Ogii)" or something like that, but no one asked! when Tomoko and Yuu met one each other by first time, to Tomoko didn't like the "Mokocchi" , but in chapter 91, she got upset at Komiyama, given that only Yuu's allowed to call her by "Mokocchi". In a quite familiar affair, Yoshida used to call Tomoki by "kid", but she knew his name, she decided to call him by "Tomo", without honorifics, althoutgh I suppose it's I must expect from a delinquent, lol. There is much in that. It does reveal that Tomoko cares about such things as status and public perceptions even if she gets them wrong. She did not want Yū to call her that, but she liked Yū. She finds it insulting from Kotomi. The word Yoshida used for Tomoki is playfully insulting. He does not like it, and she uses the excuse the second time they meet to get his name. She likes to intimidate people for her own psychological reasons. Rather, Hina did it for teasing Tomoko after she accidentally shot out the "Nemo", after all, "it's kind if too cute a nickname for you". it's true that Nemo and Kuro know one each other from 1st year, interaction between both them before 3rd year were the morning greetings, - Ed. In the case of Yuri, Tomoko began to relating at her during and after 2nd year trip, clearly so many less long than Nemo, Which is an example of "Failure . . . to communicate!" Hina is much more outgoing and aggressive to a fault. Yuri is not. If anything, she tends to push people away. So naturally Tomoko and Hina seem to know one another better, but how much does Tomoko actually hang out with Hina? So from Yuri's perspective, Hina challenges her--Hina even admits it when they are alone--and Tomoko seems to be more her friend. This all goes over Tomoko's head. There is a lot about the both of them she does not understand. This last chapter is perhaps her first attempt to really figure out Yuri out of exasperation. Before, she just wanted to co-exist. it was Tomoko who noticed how Yuri was trembling at the Kowaritch encounter, and although he failed in her try, she told to Yuri to sing to protecting her; Tomoko is not totally without empathy. She recognizes that Yuri suffers from social anxieties similar to hers and knew that Yuri would be even more embarrassed if singled out. Whether or not she cared about Yuri at that point is another issue.